Caine's Chosen: The Black Hand
|price = Print: $19.09 PDF: $10.00 }} Caine's Chosen: The Black Hand is a sourcebook about the Black Hand, the secretive and militant sub-sect within the Sabbat. This book offers a number of different perspectives on this complex and multi-layered sect, many of which come directly from several in-character sources – voices of those within the Black Hand itself. The sources provided impart a healthy dose of subjectivity, the core to all Vampire books and stories. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Warriors for the Sword of Caine :Hidden behind veils of secrecy and mystery, the Black Hand serves as the martial arm of the Sabbat. When the blood and fire of the sect's packs and prisci fail to win the night, the Black Hand arrives like a grim cavalry on the cusp of the night. With all its autonomy and authority, the Black Hand has turned on itself – does it truly serve the Sabbat or has it become a Gehenna cult? :Caine's Chosen: The Black Hand includes :*''A chance to play characters from the Sabbat's paramilitary subsect'' :*''New powers and tactics used by the vanguards of the Sword of Caine'' :*''The history and philosophy of one of the Sabbat's most feared factions'' Contents Introduction: Mysterious Ways Provides references, offers a lexicon to the terms used throughout the book and details its theme and mood. Chapter One: Movements of an Unseen Hand Movements of an Unseen Hand discusses the long and tradition-steeped history of the sect, from its origins as a Middle-Eastern death cult to its acceptance in and eventual critical importance to Sabbat affairs. The cult has survived centuries of civil wars, political strife and internecine turmoil to get where it is tonight -in the vanguard of the army while the bell tolls the knell of Gehenna itself. Chapter Two: Form Follows Function Examines the sect itself, from the inside for a change. See how the group is organized ; what sorts of duties are expected of its members; and perhaps most importantly, the underlying mindset of this long misunderstood sect. Chapter Three: Tactics and Methodology Explores the sect's modus operandi and the various ways in which its members carry out their orders, in addition to providing a detailed look into the military and political strategies employed by the sect's leadership. Chapter Four: We Are Legion Gives players a look at how to build the perfect beast, discussing methods of character generation with a focus on background and character motivation. Also included herein are a handful of Black Hand powers, including high-level and combination Disciplines and the secret behind the sect's facility with ritual. Chapter Five: Storytelling Provides Storytelling tips on running all types of Black Hand games, from integrating the Black Hand into ongoing chronicles to using it to maximum effect in chronicles that may or may not have the sect as the focus of the plot. Appendix: Personalities Provides a number of characters meant to convey a range of ages, skills and personalities to be found among agents of the Black Hand. * Piotr "Peter" Andreikov, Emissary, codename "Winter" * Katherine Stoddard, Remover, codename "Vassar" * Wah Chun-Yuen, Dominion and remover, codename "Chang" * Ingram Frizer, Dominion and shakar, codename "Falstaff" * Henri Lavenant, Dominion and shakar, codename "Laocoun" * Kazimir Savostin, acting Seraph, codename "Hurul" Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes (...) Terminology (...) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:2003 releases *